Snivy
| name='Tsutarja'| jname=(ツタージャ Tsutarja)| image= | ndex=495| evofrom=None| evointo=Janovy| gen=Generation V| pronun= SOO-TAR-JA | hp=45| atk=45| def=55| satk=45| sdef=55| spd=63| total=308| species=Grass Snake Pokémon| type= | height=0.6 m| weight=8.1 kg| ability=Overgrow| color=Green| gender=87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀| }} Tsutarja is a -type starter Pokémon introduced in Generation V along with Mijumaru and Pokabu as a Starter Pokémon. It will first appear in Pokémon Black and White. Tsutarja's classification is the Grass Snake Pokémon. Like all of the previous grass starters, it will have the ability Overgrow. It will be in the Isshu Pokedex as number 1 and its evolutions as 2 and 3 like other grass Starter Pokémon, but this time it won't be the first Pokemon. It knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Slam, Grasswhistle, Leaf Storm, Wring Out, Attract, and the new moves Coil and Grass Mixer. Another new move that learns is Grass Oath. It will evolve into Janovy at level 17. Appearance Tsutarja is a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings and give Tsutarja the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it has fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. Game Info Pokédex | txtcolor=Black| name=Tsutarja| black=It is smart and has a very cool demeanor. Its movements sharpen when it basks in plenty of sunlight.| white=It basks in the sun and undergoes photosynthesis with its tail. Its tail droops if it loses energy.| }} Sprites |bwspr = Tsutarja Sprite.gif |bwsprs = Tsutarja Sprite (Shiny).png |Vback = Back Tsutarja BW.gif |Vbacks = Tsutarja Sprite (Back Shiny).png }} In the Anime The first Tsutarja seen was when Professor Araragi, introduced the starter pokemon of Isshu. When Shooti arrived to pick his starter he chose Tsutarja, because of its confidence. In episode 007 of Best Wishes, a female Tsutarja was introduced and Ash decided to add it to his team. Tsutarja is the last Isshu starter pokemon that joined Ash's team, and like the other starters seems to have had a previous affiliation with another trainer. Tsutarja proved to be a powerful pokemon who had high grass type attacks and Attract which allowed it to stop opponents. Ash's Tsutarja "See the main Page Ash's Tsutarja" Trivia * Tsutarja may be based off a lizard or a snake. Its shared traits with both make it similar to skinks. * Tsutarja's name is possibly derived from ツタ tsuta, Japanese ivy, and 蛇 jaa, snake. * It is called Grass Snake Pokémon even though it has four limbs, and walks with two legs. * With the exception of Treecko, Tsutarja is the only Grass starter that doesn't walk on all four legs. * Some large snakes such as pythons and anacondas have vestigial legs left over from evolution which are visible on the outside of them. Yet Tsutarja's legs seem to function. When Tsutarja is a Janovy and evolves into Jalorda, it loses its legs and its arms become small and stubby. * In the anime, it is said that Tsutarja are clever pokemon. Sometimes they find their trainers incompetent, so they abandon their trainers instead. Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon